Left 4 Dead: The Apocalypse Of The Infected
by 4Dead
Summary: 11:59 1 Minute to go till they come. 12:00 the Apocalypse has finally begun and the world will never be the same again.


**[DdK] THE HOBBA HANDBOOK [?E]**

Hey Becs J I hope you appreciate my effort to give this out, but im sure you'll be posting some comment on the forum like you don't give a shit when we all no you do, ill enjoy reading

**THE HOBBA HANDBOOK **.com .com _Last updated November 16, 2003_

**CONTENTS**

1

INTRODUCTION

3

2

ROLES AND RESPONSIBILITIES

4/5

3

HOBBA GUIDELINES

6

3.1

PRIVATE ROOMS

6

3.2

CALLS FOR HELP

7

3.3

COMMANDS

8

3.3.1

Alert

8

3.3.2

Kick

8

3.3.3

Ban

8

3.3.4

Startlog

9

3.3.5

Shutup

9

3.4

HOBBANET

10

3.5

USING YOUR COMMANDS IN SPECIFIC SITUATIONS

12

3.5.1

'Hacking' Habbo accounts

12/13

3.5.2

Catalogue item related problems

13/14

3.5.3

Cyber sex

14/15

3.5.4

Harassment

16/17

3.5.5

Landline scams

17

3.5.6

Scam sites

18

3.5.7

Mutant Habbos

18

3.5.8

What to do in novel situations

19

3.6

SENSITIVIES

19

3.7

REPORTING FEEDBACK

20

3.8

Hobba nominations

20

3.9

Hobba Guardians

20

3.10

Personal details

21

3.11

Hobba BADGE

21

3.12

hobba conduct

21

3.13

Hobba name console

21

3.14

special benefits

22

**1 INTRODUCTION**

Congratulations on becoming a Hobba!

Being a Hobba (a Habbo Hotel volunteer moderator) is fun, but it comes with responsibilities too. This handbook explains what your Hobba roles and responsibilities are_**.**_

There are three levels of Hobbas:

Silver Hobba, Gold Hobba and SuperHobba (SH). If you are a Silver Hobba, not all the commands will be available to you, but once you become a Gold Hobba, most of the commands in this Handbook will function for you. SHs have a few more commands that are not available to Silvers or Golds. Your Guardian and Training Team Leaders will tell you which commands you can use while you are a Silver, as will this handbook.

All Hobbas are supported by a special Habbo staff member called 'Moderator' between the hours of 9am and 12am GMT. During office hours (9:00am to 1:00pm GMT Monday through Friday) the Habbo name 'Moderator' is your staff contact. The Head Hobba is available 1pm-9pm GMT Monday through Friday on the name 'Moderato'r or Becs. Outside these times, 'Moderator' is a Habbo Ltd. contracted professional moderator employed by Habbo Ltd. You are expected to treat the 'Moderator' as you would the Head Hobba at all times.

**2 ROLES AND RESPONSIBILITIES**

As a Hobba you should try your best to be friendly and helpful to all Habbos in the hotel. You're there to EDUCATE Habbos about hotel safety and how the hotel works, as well as to protect innocent Habbos and fight 'the bad guys' - Habbos who do not stick to the hotel's Terms and Conditions (.com/habbo/en/help/safety/terms/)

**The Hobba Handbook:** It is very important that you read and follow the guidelines in this handbook.

**Disciplinary action:** If you see a Habbo acting against the Habbo Way (.com/habbo/en/help/safety/terms/), you should issue a warning and explain that his/her behaviour is unacceptable. Refer them to the Habbo Way and if he/she does not take heed of your warning, you should use your other commands as set out in this Handbook.

**Habbo support:** You should support ordinary Habbos as much as you can - greet new Habbos, show them round the hotel, answer their questions and try to mediate in any conflicts or arguments.

**Hobba Guardian support:** If you agree to be a Guardian for a Silver Hobba, you should answer their questions and hang out with them regularly, until they gain full Hobba status. Let them practice their commands on you too. Even if you are not a Hobba Guardian, you should answer any questions the Silvers have. The Super Hobbas and MODERATOR are there to offer support to all Hobbas, whatever their status.

**Hobba Clone Names**: Please send a list of as many clone names as possible to avoid impersonation of your Hobba name. Examples below:

**Becs**

**.Becs.**

**B3cs**

**..Becs..**

**:Becs:**

**xBecsx**

**Beecs**

**Beccss**

Please send the clone names to Becs and she will bobba filter the names. DO NOT CREATE THE NAMES as this jams registration with false statistics.

**Hobba alerts:** When you're signed into the hotel on your Hobba name, you are expected to answer the Calls for Help (Hobba Alert) and spend time in the public rooms. **All Silver** **Hobbas are required to spend their first two weeks in Public Rooms only! Silver Hobbas are not to pick up ANY Hobba Alerts without permission from their Guardian or Training Team Leader (during SIMs).**

**Hobba recruitment:** We regularly recruit new Hobbas through the Recruitment Team, so please let the Head Hobba or Recruitment Team Leaders know if you have recommendations for Hobbas.

**Feedback:** If you come across any offensive Habbo names, room names or descriptions, missions, or words that Habbos are using in the hotel, please let the Head Hobba or Moderator know so that we can update our Bobba Filters.

**Hobba Forum and emails:** You are expected to read the Hobba Forum in Housekeeping **BEFORE **you start your Hobba shift. You are also expected to read all Hobba emails from (Majordomo or .com), to keep up to date with the latest developments at Habbo Hotel. You may email  with any questions, any time. **NOTE**: The Hobba Forum is in the process of being rebuilt. We will send the URL when it is up and running.

**Hobba disagreements:** Do not ban another Hobba. If you have a difference of opinion with another Hobba, contact 'Moderator' if you're in the hotel, or email the Head Hobba (). Do not take it upon yourself to correct disagreeable behavior with another Hobba. Only STAFF may supervise hobbas.

**Security: **You must not reveal any Habbo Hotel passwords to anyone - not even fellow Hobbas or Habbo Ltd staff. **You must not reveal who bans a habbo**, with the exception of Habbo Ltd. Staff bans. You can say "A staff member banned you for xyz reason". You must NEVER give out account info, account names, emails etc. to ANY habbo for ANY reason and they _will_ ask.

**EVERYTHING YOU READ, DISCUSS, and SEE REGARDING HABBO HOTEL, its GUESTS, HOBBAS and STAFF IS CONFIDENTIAL.** Failure to keep information confidential will result in demotion or dismissal.

**3 ****HOBBA GUIDELINES**

**3.1** **PRIVATE ROOMS**

The Habbo Hotel Terms and Conditions (TACs) apply to **all** areas of the hotel, including guest rooms. **Nobody** is allowed to act against the Habbo Way. NOTE: The only exception to this rule is during Hobba SIMS training, in a private, password protected guest room, with the Training Team Leaders present. (.com/habbo/en/help/safety/terms/)

If a room owner breaks the Habbo Way (or persuades/forces others to) you are allowed to exercise your commands on him/her.

If the room owner is **not** present, you can exercise commands as usual - that is when Habbos are not acting according to the Habbo Way.

In a situation where the room owner seems to be letting other Habbos break the Habbo Way in his/her room, you should talk to the room owner first, before using your commands.

The room owner has the right to decide who is allowed in the room and can kick visitors out.

The room owner has the right to block his or her own doorways.

**3.2** **CALLS FOR HELP**

If Habbos feel threatened, they can send a 'Call for help' from the blue question mark in the bottom right corner of the screen. When a Habbo sends a 'Call for help', a Hobba Alert will appear on your screen in the top left corner.

Once you have successfully completed training and two weeks in public rooms, you may use the Hobba Alert system to respond to calls.

To read a 'Call for help', click on the Hobba Alert - you will see which Habbo needs help, their reasons why, where they are within the hotel and a 'chat log' recorded just before the Habbo sent the 'Call for help'. If you think that you can help the distressed Habbo, you should click 'pick up' and go to the room in question. When you arrive in any room, please be discreet - the distressed Habbo might not want other Habbos to know that they have called you.

Remember to note down the Habbo's name and the room they are in before you close the Hobba Alert window. This is just in case anything is wrong with the 'pick up and go' functionality, in which case you would have to head to the room through the Navigator (which is why making a note is a good idea.)

**3.3 COMMANDS**

As a Hobba you have the actions listed below at your disposal. It is best to always whisper the commands, so that if you mistype them ordinary Habbos cannot crack the Hobba code. If you choose not to whisper, please double check your spelling before you press return - correctly spelt commands do not appear on-screen.

Please also be aware that all Hobba commands (:alert :ban etc) are case sensitive. So, if you mistype them using capitals (even just one capital letter) they will show up as normal chat.

**UK hotel Hobbas**: Please see the Training Team Leader(s) or your Team Leader regarding the Hobba Macro Tools. These are special macro tools for Hobbas. These tools are confidential and only for Hobbas in the UK .com hotel.

**3.3.1 ** **Alert (Silver, Gold and SH)**

These are warnings and should always be used at least once, before any further action is taken. When you use the :alert command on a Habbo, a message from the hotel pops up on their screen. This generally makes them take the warning quite seriously, as they think they are being 'monitored'.

To issue a warning type this:**:alert x 'message'**

The colon (:) is very important and you must use the same spacing as shown above. The x is the Habbo you have clicked on - this is filled in automatically if you have selected the Habbo first. You should type a suitable message to replace 'message', such as 'You have been banned for swearing'.

**If you do not click on the Habbo you will need to replace the x with his/her Habbo name**. Make sure you use the correct spelling including upper and lower case letters, and including numbers or special characters.

**3.3.2 Kick (Silver, Gold and SH)**

If the Habbo doesn't heed your warning, you can kick them out of the room.

To kick a Habbo out of a room type this:**:kick x**

In certain circumstances you may also use **:softkick x**, which kicks the Habbo out of the room without any message showing.

**3.3.3** **Ban (Gold)**

If a Habbo is persistently breaking the Habbo Way, you should issue a ban. You must have warned them at least once before you issue a ban. As Gold Hobba you can issue bans of 2 hours, 4 hours, 12 hours and 24 hours, as well as banning the Habbo's computer. Under no circumstances, can you ban for longer than 24 hours.

To ban a Habbo type this:**:ban x 'message'**

Include a message saying why you are banning the Habbo, which helps in any disputes later on (see below for specific messages to use). The above command will issue a standard two hour ban.

X always equals two hours. If you need to issue a longer ban, you will need to type the number of hours after the x

**Example:**

**:ban x 24 message**

**3.3.4** **Startlog**

Another useful command is :startlog, which allows you to record all the conversation in a room. Once you leave the hotel, it will be sent to your email address. Be sure your email address is correct in your Habbo profile.

To use this command type this: **:startlog**

**3.3.5 Shutup**

This command is very useful for stopping Habbos spamming or flooding a room, most commonly to advertise their guest room.

To use this command type this:**:shutup x**

This will mute the Habbo in question for two minutes. To allow them to speak before the two minutes are up, type this:**:unmute x**

**3.3.6** **Chooser**

Another useful command is :chooser, which lets you view all Habbos in a room in a drop-down list. Click on one name from that list, and you will see their name and mission. You can also use other commands from there (such as ban etc) to discipline Habbos. This command is particularly useful when there are many Habbos in one room, Habbos hiding (in doorways or behind furni) or possibly mutant (ie invisible) Habbos. All will show on the list.

To use this command type this: **:chooser**

Then, highlight the Habbo name and type your command as follows:

**:ban/kick/shutup x 'message'**

**3.3.7 Guest Rooms**

Hobbas may also now override the 25 person room limit in guest rooms, meaning you can get in to deal with a dispute/problem even if the guest room is full.

**3.4 THE HOBBANET**

The Hobbanet is an admin tool that has been custom-made for Hobbas. It allows you to use your commands remotely - i.e., when you are not in the same room as the Habbo you want to ban.

The Hobbanet can be found at .net/housekeeping/extra

Your Habbo name and password will give you access.

**You will not be able to get in if your password does not meet the strict security criteria - it must between six and nine letters long and contain at least one capital letter and one number.**

You can use the Hobbanet to issue bans, to check if a Habbo is banned and for how long (Gold or SHs only), and to see all the Hobba commands that have been used on a Habbo (Gold and SHs only). As a Silver, you cannot use the Hobbanet other than to visit the Hobba Forum, but as soon as you are made into a Hobba your Habbo name and password will work.

It is very important to give a descriptive reason for a ban in the Hobbanet, since Hobbanet bans do not have chatlogs with them. This makes it easier for Habbo Hotel's Community Managers to understand why the Habbo has been banned in the case of disputes.

**3.4.1 Hobba Discussion Board**

The 'Hobba Forum,' as it's commonly known, allows Hobbas to interact with each other and discuss various topics such as policies or technical problems. There are also sections where you may share ideas and engage in general chit-chat. Habbo Staff members post messages weekly in the 'Official Announcements' section of the forum to giving important news, instructions and goings-on within Habbo Hotel and behind the scenes.

**3.4.2 Remote Alerting**

This tool allows you to send an alert to a Habbo if you are not in the same room (technically you don't need to be in the hotel at all). You can use this to answer Calls for help that aren't urgent (eg 'How do I dance?' or 'How do I become a Hobba?'), so that you don't have to go to the room.

**3.4.3 Remote Banning and Kicking**

This tool allows you to kick or ban Habbos if you are not in the same room. You must include a message to explain to the Habbo why they are being kicked or removed from the hotel. Note: Do not kick room owners from their doorways, they are allowed to stand in the doorways.

**3.4.4 List of Current Bans (SHs or Gold only)**

To see if a Habbo is banned click on the first letter or character of their name, or click 'ALL' to see the complete list of banned Habbos. Please try not to use this tool (especially when the Hotel is very busy) as it puts a strain on the site. You can also ask the Moderator to look Habbos up for you, to see if a specific Habbo is banned and why. This method is preferred as it does not cause hotel lag.

**3.4.5 Room Admin (SHs and Gold only)**

This tool searches all the guest rooms. It searches the beginning of the room name **and the owner name. **For example, if you search on 'purple' you will get all the rooms that start with the word 'purple' and also rooms of any Habbos whose names start the 'purple'. Using this tool causes severe hotel lag. Please search by Habbo name whenever possible.

**3.4.6 Hobba Activity Log (SuperHobba Only)**

This tool lets you search the Habbo Hotel logs in three different ways. You can search for all Hobba activity on a specific date, the activity of a specific Hobba or for all the Hobba actions carried out against a specific Habbo.

**3.4.7 Mass Banning and Kicking (SuperHobba Only)**

This tool allows you to kick or ban many Habbos for the same offence (i.e. advertising a scam site) at the same time. This saves time and is also useful as you don't have to be in the same room (technically you don't even have to be in the hotel) to do it. You must include a message to explain to the Habbos why they are being kicked or removed from the hotel. (see 3.4.3)

**3.4.8 Mass Alerts (SuperHobba Only)**

This tool allows you to give alert to multiple Habbos at once. (see 3.4.2)

**  
****3.5 USING YOUR COMMANDS IN SPECIFIC SITUATIONS**

We trust your judgement on when and when not to use your commands, but there are some specific situations in which we have set procedures that you should follow. These are set out below.

As and when new procedures are laid out, you will be informed via the Hobba Forum by the Head Hobba with the details, along with an email containing the updated version of this Handbook.

**3.5.1 ****'Hacking' Habbo accounts**

'I've been hacked' is often uttered by Habbos, but it is safe to say that their accounts have not been hacked in the true sense of the word (Habbo Hotel goes to great lengths to ensure this can't happen).

More often than not, the Habbo in question has given another Habbo access to their account, either unwittingly or because they have been duped into doing so by a dishonest Habbo. The most common ways in which this occurs include:

The Habbo told another Habbo their password

The Habbo's password is so obvious, another Habbo has guessed it

Another Habbo has told them to change their password/email to something they specified

The Habbo has entered their Habbo name and password on a 'scam' site (see 'Scam sites' below)

Why do Habbos do this? Nine times out of ten, they have been told that if they change their password or tell it to someone etc, they will then get free Habbo Credits. Habbo Hotel spends a lot of time and energy educating Habbos about this, but kids build up trust quickly and are easily misled. And what sort of Habbo wouldn't want Habbo Credits for free?

**What to do**

You should only take action against 'hackers' if you have proof - you've seen the Habbo advertising a scam site or asking for passwords etc. If you are confident that the Habbo is indeed trying to get into other Habbos' accounts, follow the procedures laid out below.

If a Habbo claims that they have been 'hacked', tell them to use the 'I've been scammed' form, which can be found at  .com/habbo/en/help/scam/ .com/scambusters. We use the information that they provide in this form to work out if they are who they say they are - i.e., the legitimate owner of the Habbo name in question. If we can verify their identity, we will give them their Habbo back (with a new password).

If a Habbo is telling you about a scammer, tell them to submit a scam report using the 'Report a scam" form, found at  .com/habbo/en/help/scam/ .com/scambusters. These are collated weekly and any Habbos who have been reported several times are banned by Habbo Ltd staff.

Advertising scam site

Ban Habbo for 24 hours

Reason "You have been banned for advertising/running a scam site"

Report Habbo to Moderator or the Head Hobba so that they can ban them permanently

Asking for another Habbo's password

Ban Habbo for 24 hours

Reason: "You have been banned for trying to get into other Habbos' accounts"

Report Habbo to a Moderator or the Head Hobba so that they can ban them permanently

Telling a Habbo to change their password to something specific

Ban Habbo for 24 hours

Reason: "You have been banned for trying to get into other Habbos' accounts"

Report Habbo to a Moderator or the Head Hobba so that they can ban them permanently

Telling a Habbo to change their email address to something specific

Ban Habbo for 24 hours

Reason "You have been banned for trying to get into other Habbos' accounts"

Report Habbo to Moderator or the Head Hobba so that they can ban them permanently

**If there is no Moderator online, you can always send them the message requesting the permanent ban and ask a Super Hobba to extend the ban in the meantime. You may also email perm ban lists to **** or to any MODERATOR on duty.**

**Example below:**

**PASSWORD SCAMMING**

JoeHabboBoy

ZippityDooDah

YerMomsaCreep

**ADVERTISING SCAM SITES**

YouWannaCredit?

FreeCredz4U

.:CredGiverUSA:.

.Giver4U

**Etc.**

**Using the format above allows staff to cut and paste the names into the MASS PERM BAN tool.**

**3.5.2 Catalogue item related problems**

Habbos can enter any room in the hotel for free and even set up their own private room. However, if they wish to furnish their private room, they are required to buy Habbo Credits and then use the credits to buy items from the Habbo Hotel Catalogue, found in all guest rooms. As in the real world, there is a subset of individuals who either cannot or do not want to pay for their own items and choose to resort to illegal means of acquisition.

The most common ways in which dishonest Habbos acquire Catalogue items without paying for them include:

Stealing or 'hacking' other Habbos' accounts (see above).

Persuading other Habbos to 'buy' a job from them, promising to pay them with further items if they carry out set duties (usually things like being a doctor in a medical centre, or a beautician in a beauty salon). They never do pay and can collect a lot of items this way.

Making friends with another Habbo, and giving them rights to their room. Then the Habbo is persuaded to place items in the room. The next time the scammed Habbo returns, the dishonest Habbo removes their rights and thus they lose the items they had placed in the room.

An honest Habbo places item(s) in a trading box and is persuaded to click 'accept' before the dishonest Habbo has placed their item(s).

'Selling' rights to a desirable room by asking for an item, but then not giving rights in return.

**What to do **

As before, you must have proof that a Habbo is stealing furniture or acquiring by other dishonest means (ie corroborating stories from different Habbos, chat logs).

Please ask any Habbos who claim to have had furniture stolen to email the Guest Services Centre via the CONTACT form. They should also put in a scam report, so that the Habbo in question can be dealt with (in cases when you don't have proof). The scam report form can be found at .com/habbo/en/help/scam/scamreport/ .com/scambusters.

Charging for jobs, but then not 'paying' their staff as promised

Ban the Habbo for 24 hours

Reason "You have been banned for stealing furni (non-paying job)"

Report Habbo to a Super Hobba or Moderator so that they can give them a longer ban

Giving rights to another Habbo and then stealing the furni he/she puts in the room

Ban the Habbo for 24 hours

Reason "You have been banned for stealing furni"

Report Habbo to a Super Hobba or Moderator so that they can give them a longer ban

Tricking a Habbo into clicking 'accept' in trading box before placing own items in it

Ban the Habbo for 24 hours

Reason "You have been banned for stealing (dishonest trading)"

Report Habbo to a Super Hobba or Moderator, so that they can give them a longer ban

Selling rights but not giving them upon receipt of furni

Ban the Habbo for 24 hours

Reason "You have been banned for stealing (selling rights)"

Report Habbo to a Super Hobba or Moderator, so that they can give them a longer ban

**3.5.3 Cyber sex**

It is quite natural for teenagers to want to talk about sex and even experiment with virtual sex, where individuals talk through a sexual experience. Habbo Hotel recognises this, but because of the nature of the Internet and the hotel in particular we have a **zero tolerance** policy towards this type of behaviour.

Why? Because Habbos don't really know who they are talking to or who is 'listening'. They may think they are having cyber sex with another 15 year old, but in reality that Habbo may be a vulnerable pre-teen or an adult. And any Habbos within earshot may be young, as well. Habbo Hotel caters for 14-20 year olds, but some Habbos are as young as 8 years old and it is inappropriate for them to be exposed to conversations of a sexual nature.

There are five main areas that need policing with respect to cyber sex:

guest rooms purposely set up for cyber sex, with names like 'horny ladies for you' or rent-a-girl, etc

Habbos hassling others for cyber sex

Habbos asking for furni in return for cyber sex

Habbos indulging in cyber sex in front of others

Habbos with mission statements or even Habbo names that suggest they are interested in cyber sex - such as 'To bobba hot babes' and 'Ilovetobescrewed'

**What to do**

Unacceptable room names/descriptions

If you are in the room, explain to the owner why they should change the name and description.

If they will not change it, ask a Super Hobba or Moderator to change it for you

If the room name changed back by the owner, ban the owner for two hours

Reason: "You have been banned for repeatedly using an unacceptable room name"

Remember to keep an eye on the room to see if the owner changes the name back. You'll need to note the owner's name to monitor the room, so that you can search for it in the Hotel Navigator.

Habbos asking for cyber sex, offering it or indulging in it

Send them an alert saying "Cyber is not allowed in Habbo Hotel"

If they carry on, ban them for two hours

Reason: "You have been banned for cyber sex"

Room full of Habbos engaging in cyber sex

Stand in doorway to prevent more Habbos entering

Shout to the whole room that you are closing it because Habbos are breaking the Habbo Way

Use the :kick command to remove each Habbo one by one (cut and paste is useful for this) or the :roomkick command to clear the entire room.

Habbos with unacceptable names

Ban them for two hours

Reason: "You name is unacceptable - register a new Habbo name'. We cannot change Habbo names. If their name is unacceptable, they will have to create a new one.

Report the Habbo to a Moderator so that they can issue a permanent ban

Habbos with unacceptable missions

Speak to the Habbo directly and ask them to change it.

If this is not possible, or if they ignore your request, ban them for two hours

Reason: "Your mission is unacceptable, please change it immediately".

**3.5.4 Harassment (includes Doorblockers)**

Harassment can take several forms in Habbo Hotel, ranging from simple name-calling, being followed from room to room, or being spammed via the Habbo Console with instant messages, emails or SMS, or doorblocking for fun or furniture. Habbos may also write unpleasant things about other Habbos on Stickie notes - the Habbo Hotel equivalent to toilet graffiti.

**What to do**

In the case of a Habbo who is being harassed via the Habbo Console the solution is simple - tell them to remove the offender from their Friends List. Once they have done this there is no way the offender can continue.

If a Habbo has been foolish enough to give out their email address or phone number, there is not much Habbo Hotel can do, other than advise the Habbo to change their email address and/or set up a filter to delete emails from the individual concerned. Teens will be reluctant to do the former, since their email address is often an extension of themselves and thus very important. Teens will certainly not want to change their phone number, so all they can do is ignore any SMS text they receive.

It is a good idea at this juncture to remind the Habbo why it is so important that they do not divulge their personal details - this is why Habbo Hotel created the Habbo Console in the first place.

Offensive Stickie notes can be deleted by Habbo Hotel staff members, Moderator and Super Hobbas, but only from within the private rooms. It is thus a good idea to take the opportunity to read all the notes when you visit a room, and let a Super Hobba or Moderator know where they are so that they can delete them.

**Doorblockers**

If you encounter a doorblocking situation, please kick the habbo and include a message as to why you have kicked them, reminding them NOT TO BLOCK doors. NOTE: Be sure the Habbo blocking the door is not the ROOM OWNER or another HOBBA or STAFF MEMBER.

If you find a Habbo doorblocking for furni, issue a 2 hour ban.

Repeated offenders are banned in increments as follows:

4 hour ban

24 hour ban

7 day ban

We rarely give perm bans for doorblockers. If they have a doorblocking Habbo id/name, please let the Moderator know so they can be perm banned.

**Note: **Hobbas may also, on occasion, encounter harassment in Habbo; often when they're trying to help. If a Habbo is verbally attacking you, there are certain rules to follow when dealing with it.

First, **never** enter into an argument with a Habbo. As a Hobba, you are seen as the more reasonable person and you must be responsible enough to rise above some unfounded slurs.

Just ignore the Habbo to start with. They may end up getting bored and leaving you alone.

If not, you can alert them or silence them, or even give a two-hour ban if necessary.

**We do not ban Habbos for whatever may occur OUTSIDE the hotel**, with the exception of scamsites, illegal coding or scripting, or copyright infringement. You may NOT ban a Habbo for any comments made on a fan site, at a school, in an email, in MSN Messenger, etc.

Hobbas will need to develop a thick skin as they are often the target of harassment. Don't bother wrestling with a pig. The pig just gets angry and you get all muddy.

**Clone or Impersonation Habbo Names**

If you find a blatant Staff or Hobba clone name, please let the Moderator know so they can perm ban the name.

Be sure the name is a TRUE CLONE name. Someone may have the name IoneIsKool, which is not a staff impersonation. Also, someone may have a name similar to a Hobba name that is not intended to be a clone name. Please ask the Moderator before you ban clone names.

Many new members will not know Hobba names or Staff names. Please take this into consideration before you ban.

Obviously if the Habbo is shown to be impersonating a Hobba or staff member with chat logs or missions, they should be banned and the name sent to Moderator for a Perm ban.

**3.5.5 Landline scams**

One of the methods by which Habbos can buy Habbo Credits is to phone a special landline number and enter their unique Habbo Credits Code. This code is actually their registration number and they can only see it when they open their Habbo Purse and go to the relevant page.

A scam arose shortly after the introduction of this payment method, whereby a Habbo would tell another Habbo that if they run this number and entered a code they specified that they would get 50 or 100 free Habbo Credits. The code they gave was of course their own Habbo Credits Code, so all that would happen would be that the duped Habbo would buy Habbo Credits for the scammer.

**What to do**

Habbo advertising landline scam verbally

Ban for 24 hours

Reason: " You have been banned for scamming the Habbo Credits Line'

Report Habbo to Moderator or Head Hobba so that they can ban him/her permanently

Landline scam on Stickie note

Note the code number

Tell a Moderator or Head Hobba the room name and code, so that they can delete the Stickie and ban the Habbo. If there is no Moderator online, make a note of the code and ask a Super Hobba to delete the Stickie.

**3.5.6 Scam sites**

These are websites that have been set up by Habbos in order to harvest other Habbos usernames and passwords. They usually claim to have found a way to give out free Habbo Credits and often use Habbo Hotel graphics to fool others into thinking that they are authorised by Habbo Hotel. Some even go as far to say that they are official Habbo Hotel sites.

The scam site owners use the information they harvest to log in as other Habbos (see 'Hacking' Habbo accounts above) and steal any items that they have bought from the Catalogue, or even just pretend to be that Habbo and upset the Habbo's friends etc.

Scam sites are advertised in three main ways:

Word of mouth - Habbos go into different rooms in the hotel and shout out the URL to their scam site. Also, gullible Habbos who believe the scam tell their friends and word gets about that way.

URL in missions

Stickie notes - URLs are posted up on Stickie notes in private rooms

**What to do**

Scam sites on Stickie notes

Write down URL

Tell a Moderator or Head Hobba so that they can delete the Stickie and get the site taken down. If there is no Moderator online, make a note of the site and ask a Supervisor Hobba to delete the Stickie.

Email the URL to 

URLs in missions

Ban Habbo for 24 hours

Reason: "You have been banned for advertising/running a scam site"

Give the Habbo's name to Moderator or the Head Hobba for a permanent ban.

Habbo advertising scam site (in mission or by shouting)

Ban Habbo for 24 hours

Reason: "You have been banned for advertising/running a scam site"

Tell a Moderator or Head Hobba so that they can ban the Habbo permanently

**3.5.7 Scripting**

While scripting (using external software to alter Habbos, private rooms or furni) is not a new advent in Habbo Hotel, the fact that we have decided to practice **zero tolerance **policy on all scripting is.

Habbos who use (or even claim to use) text-editing programs (such as ArtMoney, MemoryHacker and WinHex) to read and alter Habbo Hotel codes, are committing an illegal act. This is against Habbo Ltd's Terms and Conditions.

There are a number of ways you might see scripting in Habbo.

Furni in walls

Seeing furni in a room that is not in the Catalogue

Seeing furni that is a different colour to the same style in the Catalogue (i.e. gold pods)

Habbos doing unusual things such as floating.

You may not witness the above, however any Habbo asking for, claiming to have or offering such software/filters to other Habbos is breaking the Habbo Way and therefore we take action.

The only time we **do not** take action (banning etc) is for furni in walls. This is because we cannot prove which Habbo put the furni there, as it may not have been the room owner. We are currently working on a solution that will not allow Habbos to put furni in walls anymore and will also restore/ put furni back into rooms/hand. As Hobbas, you may not assist in removing furni from walls. The Habbo will have to wait for us to fix it.

**If you have any of these illegal items, you MUST take them out of your room and keep them in your hand until further notice.**

**What to do**

Habbos admitting/claiming to use or offering filters/software

Ban Habbo for seven days (and computer too)

Reason: 'You have been banned for scripting/offering software in order to alter Habbo Hotel'

Give the Habbo's name to Moderator or the Head Hobba for a permanent ban.

Habbos asking for filters/software

Ban Habbo for seven days

Reason: "You have been banned for breaking the Habbo way - (asking for software to alter Habbo"

Give the Habbo's name to Moderator or the Head Hobba to see if warrants a longer ban.

**3.5.8 Swearing (foul/offensive language)**

Swearing is an offense for which Habbo Hotel has a **a low tolerance **policy. Therefore, if you see someone swearing - alert and warn them first but if they do it again, impose a two hour ban with reason: 'You are banned for swearing'. This includes any Habbo Ltd. website, such as the Hobba Forum. We are to set an example for newbie Hobbas and many are under 18 or parents of Habbos. NOTE: Swearing is not acceptable on the Hobba Forums.

The only time swearing is allowed is in controlled, Hobba Training SIMS, under strict supervision, in password protected rooms with a Staff member or Training Team Leader present!

**3.5.9 What to do in novel situations**

In such cases use common sense and ask yourself - is this Habbo acting against the Habbo Way (**.com/habbo/en/help/safety/terms/****),**and are his/her actions likely to offend or upset anyone else? If the answer is yes to either question, then you need to take some form of action.

First, talk to the Habbo and explain why they can't do what they are doing and that they will be removed from the hotel if they continue. In serious situations - and this is where common sense comes in - you may need to ban them, either for a short time or permanently, if his/her behaviour is likely to spoil the enjoyment of the hotel for others.

If you are repeatedly encountering a situation not included in this document, please make the Head Hobba, , is aware of it, so that she can set a policy for dealing with it in future.

If at any time you are unsure as to what action you should take in a novel situation please ask Moderator or email the Head Hobba 

**3.6 Sensitivities**

Part 1

At times there might be world events (such as war, terrorism, death of a prominent figure) that might provoke reactions with Habbos. While we do want Habbos to be able to discuss world events and have freedom of speech, there are always bound to be some Habbos who take it too far.

For example, any names registered such as 'Osama' or an equivalent of that, were deemed inappropriate after 9/11.

Please watch out for situations such as the above, which may arise.

Also, when Habbos flood insensitive talk in rooms - it is always wise to alert, kick or silence them like you would do with any other flooder using unacceptable language.

Just use your common sense.

Part 2

There may also be Habbos who call or speak with you claiming to be depressed or perhaps suicidal.

Whatever the circumstance, you must remain impartial to this type of discussion. While there will be kids who are genuinely distressed, some may be doing it for attention and it is not your responsibility to be involved in it and it is illegal to advise them.

While you are there to help Habbos within the Hotel, you are not there to act offer advise or address personal problems, and for legal reasons you MUST NOT give out any personal advice.

We are in the process of making a hotel site page with some helplines and resources for Habbos who may need to speak in confidence with a professional about what is troubling them.

The page will contain all UK contacts as we are primarily a UK site, and cannot either clarify that resources for other countries are official/professional bodies nor can we provide resources for every country in the world.

**3.7 Reporting/Feedback**

If you come across any offensive/sexual Habbo names, room names or missions, please let the Head Hobba know so we can update our Bobba filters. Also, if you experience recurring problems with any Habbo or Hobba, please let the Head Hobba know and she will look into it - all your comments will be completely confidential.

**3.8** **Hobba emails**

The Head Hobba sometimes uses a special Habbo Hotel email tool to send emails to all the Hobbas at once. This means she only needs to use your Habbo name and there is no chance that the other Hobbas will see your email address. However, for this to work, you must make sure that you have ticked the box in 'Update my Habbo ID' that says 'Yes, I do want to receive occasional emails…".

The Head Hobba also has a hobba listserv with which she can send emails to the group. Your email address will be bcc'd to avoid spam and to protect your privacy.

**3.9** **Hobba RECOMMENDATIONS and applications**

If you want to recommend a Habbo friend to be a Hobba, please email the Head Hobba or a Recruitment Team Leader, telling them why you think he/she would make a good Hobba. This is highly appreciated - we trust your judgement! Keep in mind that your recommendation reflects upon you so recommend wisely!

We also recruit Hobbas through a form in the Guest Services Centre. This form automatically checks to see if the Habbo is suitable. Please refer any wannabe Hobbas to this form.

On occasion, we may ask for your opinion on a number of Habbos who have either been nominated or who have applied through the GSC.

**3.10** **Personal details**

We will treat any personal information that you have given us as confidential and we will not share it with anyone. No other Hobba or Habbo will be told anything about you by Habbo Ltd. Please read our Privacy Policy for further details at .com/habbo/en/help/safety/privacy/ .

**3.****11** **Hobba BADGE**

As a Habbo Hotel volunteer moderator, you have a badge next to your Hobba. You are expected to show your badge, should any Habbo ask you to do so. We are currently working on a fix for the badge problem (it shows and doesn't show at odd times). We'll keep you posted on the fix ;)

Silver Hobbas have silver badges, Gold Hobbas and Super Hobbas have gold badges. Moderators and other Staff have gold Staff badges. It is planned in the near future for all Hobba names to have their badges showing at all times. **We strongly advise you to use another name for chilling out in the hotel**. If you are logged in to your Hobba name, we assume you are on duty and you will be officially on duty as far as the Habbos are concerned, as well.

**3.12 Hobba Conduct**

You are expected to behave in a professional manner at all times, when performing Hobba duties. Please do not engage in public arguments, swearing, ignoring habbos, rude behaviour, or other unacceptable behaviour when you are in Hobba mode. When taking calls, it is likely that one or more hobbas or staff may have picked up the same call. See if anyone requires your help and if so, stay to help. If not, please leave and take another call.

Do not take it personally if multiple Hobbas appear on a call. No one is spying on you. We are a team and we support each other. Take it in stride and move on or stay and help. Often the call for help pick up button has not yet shown who has picked up the call.

If you arrive in a room and a Hobba is already dealing with the call, please do not intrude.

Sometimes we have to clear a room and may accidentally kick a Hobba or staff member. Please do not take offence or get an attitude should you be kicked from a room. Most likely it wasn't easy to identify who is a Hobba and who is a Habbo.

Do not argue with Moderator or Staff members. You may certainly disagree but do so respectfully.

Gold Hobbas and SHs are not supervisors and are not to treat Silvers as 'underlings' or chastise Silvers in any way, shape or form. All Hobbas take direction from Staff members only, specifically from Head Hobba or Moderators.

Please don't contact Staff members other than the Moderator or Head Hobba with questions or problems. We expect all Hobbas to respect the chain of command.

Respect your fellow Hobbas. We don't expect everyone to like each other or be best mates. We do expect everyone to treat each team member and Staff member (and all Habbos) with respect at all times.

**3.13 your hobba name console**

It is not possible to add hundreds of Hobba names to your console (or MSN or Yahoo or AIM messenger accounts), nor is it possible for staff or the Moderator to deal with hundreds of Hobbas directly.

We have created Hobba Teams to accommodate groups of Hobbas and to establish effective communication. Please add the Hobbas within your team (see Hobba Teams, below) to your console friend list and to your Messenger account (if you wish). Your Team Leaders and the SH group will be in direct communication with the Moderator.

**3.14** **Special benefits**

As well as your special Hobba status, there are extra benefits to being Hobba. These benefits may range from priority access and information on Habbo Hotel developments, to Hobba parties. Keep an eye out for new benefits in the Hobba Forum.

**Hobba Teams**

With the growth of the Hobba Program, we have created teams to ensure that all Hobbas receive proper attention and communication. We also aim to provide each Hobba the opportunity to learn special skills applicable outside the hotel. The following teams are available to you:

**Recruitment Team** (assists in recruiting and interviewing Hobba applicants)

**Training Team** (assists in the proper training of all Silver Hobbas)

**Tech Team** (assists in educating Habbos about technical issues including virus protection, keylogger programs, how to set up a Habbo, room problems, etc.)

**Scamsite Team** (assists in educating Habbos about scamsites, checks all reported scamsites, maintains a list of scamsites, assists in closing down scamsites)

**New Member Team **(assists in welcoming new Habbos and new Habbo classes)

**Generalised Team **(assists in all needed aspects of Hobba duties, including Hobba Alerts and general Habbo education and assistance)

Anyone who does not choose a team will be placed in the Generalised Team.

Hobbas are free to move to a new team as long as you contact the Team Leader.

Team Leaders will be gleaned from the SH group. Please contact the Team Leader (s) to indicate your interest in joining a team. The TLs are listed in the Hobba Forum within the Announcement Folder.

**Life Application Skills**

The skills you learn as a Hobba can carry through to your everyday lives and professional lives. Managing and working with people is an invaluable skill. Customer service is an applicable skill as well. The hotel has six thousand people in it at any given time and offers you the opportunity to learn people management, diplomacy, and administrative skills that you'll find quite valuable offline as well as online. What you bring to the Hobba team and choose to learn and take with you is up to you. We will do everything we can to assist you in learning valuable skills.

We truly appreciate your sharing your time, skills and talent with us and look forward to a fruitful relationship. Enjoy! rhys7799 good luck on becoming a Hobba u will make a good one and I would be happy to be your trainer


End file.
